Vapor-emitting devices are generally used to emit an environment-altering fragrance, an insect repellant, and/or the like. Typically, to know when it is time to replace the vapor-emitting device or a refill for the vapor-emitting device, users are required to take the initiative to visually inspect the contents and/or refill of the vapor-emitting device. There are, however, at least a few problems associated with such a requirement, 1) users must remember that it is nearing the time and/or time to replace/refill the vapor-emitting device; 2) users must personally inspect the vapor-emitting device and/or refill to determine if it is nearing the time and/or time to replace/refill the vapor-emitting device; and 3) upon inspection, users must have the capability of determining that indeed the vapor-emitting device contains a low amount of volatizable material and/or is no longer emitting vapor, which may be difficult if the volatizable material is not readily visible and/or leaves a residue making it difficult to determine how much, if any, volatizable material remains.
As discussed above, current devices neither actively warn users that the vapor-emitting device is low on volatizable material or is no longer producing vapor and/or actively remind users that it is time to replace the vapor-emitting device or a refill for the device. Therefore, there is a need for a vapor-emitting device that actively warns users that the device is low on volatizable material and/or no longer producing vapor such that users will be put on notice that it is nearing the time or time to replace the vapor-emitting device or a refill for the device.